


My Feeling

by Ochie94



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna always hid his feeling toward the certain skylark. He was too afraid to tell Hibari about his feeling. He was afraid that he won't be loved back by Hibari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fiction I created back then on 2013. I posted this fic in ffnet, under the same name account, and when I decided to start posting in this site, I want to start with this fiction too! ^^  
> I edited some parts (Awwww!! It was soooo embarrassing when I re-read this fiction /)////(\ My english was so broken and totally messy) before re-posting this in here...
> 
> Warning: This fic mostly written in Tsunayoshi's POV
> 
> Well.. before you reading this fiction, I hope you will like and enjoy reading this short fic ^^/

_=Tsuna's POV=_

RIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

That's the sound that I have been waiting. Time to have lunch with Gokudera and Yamamoto. ' _Where should we eat lunch? In the classroom? Cafeteria? Under the tree behind the school? Or Rooftop? Maybe rooftop. It's cloudy day. I think eating there will be nice.'_ My thought wanders around the classroom before my eyes glance toward the windows to look at the bright blue sky outside.

"Juudaime! Let's have lunch on the rooftop!"

I can hear Gokudera shouting with amusement. _'Well then, it's decided. We will have lunch on the rooftop.'_ Nodding, I respond to Gokudera's claim. "Yes! Let's go there!" I smile toward my Storm Guardian and self-claimed right-hand-man. He seems very happy, right now. _'Huh? Is that dog's ears and tail? Maybe only my imagination..'_ I shrug the thought off. Then, I hear my other friend talks.

"Ha ha! Let's have lunch together at rooftop! It will be nice eating there!" Yamamoto grins widely at the thought of having lunch together on the rooftop. Ah, but, usually after this Gokudera will always... "Shut up, Baseball freak! I don't ask you to come to eat with Juudaime and me!" ..argue with him.

"Maa maa.. We are best friend, aren't we? Nee, Tsuna" Yamamoto's grin never leave his always-smiling face. But, that is what make him Yamamoto Takeshi and also my Rain Guardian.

"Right.. Just let Yamamoto-kun join us, Gokudera-kun." _My stomach need fill_.

"But... Juudaime!" I sigh, hearing my Storm Guardian dissagreement. Sometimes, Gokudera is really stubborn. _Why can't he let Yamamoto join?_ I often find myself thinking about that. "Gokudera" I call his name with demanding tone, and it seems to work on him.

"Che.. If Juudaime says so..." He answers hesitantly. _Eh?_ I can see the ears and tail attached to his body again. _The dog's ears flattened to his head. And the tail slumps down between his feet?_

"Haha! Then, let's go to the roof!" Yamamoto suggests with amusement, ignoring Gokudera's obvious sulking.

The three of us are walking together in the hallway with Gokudera and Yamamoto still bickering about Yamamoto is not needed. But just like usual, Gokudera is ignored and Yamamoto just laugh whatever Gokudera grumbles off. Their one-sided argument can never be stopped.

When we reach the rooftop, I freeze with my bad luck, we find the scariest and the most person-we-don't-want-to-meet in Namimori taking a nap there. It seems Gokudera's loud voice wake him up. And now he was ready to bite us to death because we disturbed his nap.

_=End of Tsuna's POV=_

* * *

 

"Hn. You herbivores.." Hibari started but was cut off by Yamamoto's offer.

"Haha! Hey, Hibari! We are going to have lunch here! Do you want to join us?"

And Gokudera who was already mad and annoyed at the sight of the President of Disciplinary Committee, immediately threw his anger to the tall boy again. "What?! What the fuck are you talking Baseball-Idiot? He's not needed here! This lunch was supposed to be only me and Juudaime! You have already disturbed it! No need for anymore disturbance like that bastard!" Gokudera shouted while pointing at Hibari who was annoyed by Gokudera's loud voice. But, being ignorant Gokudera continued to shout at Yamamoto who shrugged it off like nothing.

"All of you are always disturbing the peace of Namimori. I'll bite you to death" Hibari raised his tonfas. He was more than ready to bite someone to death.

"Che! If you can!" The self-claimed Right hand man takes out his dynamites, challenging the aloof Cloud Guardian. The two boys were ready to bite/blow the person in front of them while the Happy go Lucky tallest boy just laughed nervously while scratching his head. "Ha-Haha.. Haha.."

"EXTREME FIGHT!" A sudden loud noise caught them off guard. The sound was coming from the one and only loud Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei. "Let me EXTREMELY join the EXTREME fight!" the white haired boy shouted while punching the air above him. That shout only made Gokudera angrier than before.

"Shut up Turf-head! You have just disturbed my fight with that bastard!" Gokudera turned to shout and throw his dynamites toward the Sun Guardian who only punched it away.

Yamamoto who could only laughed, suddenly giving another offering to their senpai. "Hey senpai! How about having lunch with us?" Gokudera's vein popped out. "You too! Baseball-idiot! Shut Up! You have already invited yourself to Juudaime and my lunch! Just now, you offered the bastard and now, you offer this stupid and loud boxer?"

Ryohei ignored Gokudera's rant and shouted "EXTREME lunch! Let's eat!" followed by Yamamoto's laugh, "Hahaha! Let's eat!"

The Storm Guardian couldn't take it anymore and shouted out loud "AAARRRRGGGHHHHH! The two of you..." The two fellow guardians only said "What's wrong, Gokudera/Octopus-head?" Gokudera finally snapped at the two idiotic guardians, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Haha! By the way, where is Hibari?" That question took Gokudera back into the reality. He looked around to find no Hibari. "Where is that Bastard?" His question was answered by Tsuna who was silent until just now. "Errr... Hibari-san has already gone when you and onii-san started to shout, Gokudera-kun"

"Che.. That bastard. . . anyway... Let's eat Juudaime!" He forgets his annoyance to start the lunch with his beloved Juudaime. Tsuna only answer nervously "Eerr.. Yeah, let's.."

"Haha! Tsuna! Why is your face so red? Did you catch a fever?" Yamamoto asked with a wide grin yet worried expression on his face. The question caught Gokudera's attention. "JUUDAIME! Are you okay? You get sick?" asked the worried Right hand man.

The young boss sweatdropped at Gokudera's over worried tone. "I.. I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Let's have lunch! The class will get started soon!"

Nobody knows what has happened to Tsuna while they were bickering. Actually, when Ryohei appeared with a loud shout, Tsuna was really shocked that he fell to the ground. He was about to stand up when he saw a hand offered to him. He caught the strong hand which helped him stand up. He raised his head and was surprised that the one who helped him was none other than the skylark.

He thanked the skylark with a smile. Then, Hibari raised his hand above Tsuna's head. At first, Tsuna tought that Hibari will bite him to death. But, what was shocked him was, Hibari petted his head gently for a moment and then left without a single word.

After school, the soon to be Decimo walked home with his two best friends. He raised his gaze toward the sky. The sun will set soon as purple and orange hues colored the sky. It reminded him of himself and Hibari. His face blushed red when he thought about certain skylark, named Hibari Kyoya. He couldn't believe it. He, the soon to be Vongola Decimo and the Sky Guardian was falling in love with The aloof Cloud Guardian.

* * *

 

_(4 Years Later)_

It has been 4 years since the brunette realized that he was in love with his cloud. And a year after he became the Vongola Decimo. He was still in love with the skylark. His love for Hibari had never ever faded. But growing and always growing steadily to the point not to be ignored. These past years, he always ignored his feeling. He always denied his feeling, thinks that it's only because he admired the skylark so much. But actually, deep in his heart, he was too afraid to tell Hibari about his feeling. He was afraid that he won't be loved back by Hibari. After years of acknowledging that Hibari was such an emotionless person, his fear grew as big as his love that it tore him apart.

_=Tsuna's POV=_

I watch at the clock in my office. It's already pass midnight. I look out from my window in my office. _It's a starry night. 'The stars shine brightly.'_ I look back at my desk. It's full of paperwork that I can't see the surface of my desk anymore. I laugh nervously at the predicament I'm in. The paperworks has filled up again. Thanks to my guardians, who always fighting with each other because of simple and silly things, and ended up destroy something ...NO... They destroy everything which stand in their way. _Why do they have to always destroy anything?_ I sigh. _Well.. Taking a rest for a while is not bad._

I walk out from my office. Walking down the hallway, I greet as I pass some of my subordinates on my way out of the Vongola Mansion, telling them that I only go out for a short walk and that I don't need them to always stay close by my side. I walk out from the mansion toward the forest. I walk and walk until I reach my most favorite spot in this forest. Who know that there's a small lake in the middle of forest here? Thanks to Reborn's cruel and hellish training I found this secret place. Since then, this is my favorite place. I always come here whenever I get too tired to work and need a rest. Here, I can only hear silence that calming me. Standing here, I look up at the sky. This is the best place for star-gazing. I feel more relaxed and in peace.

Then after a long moment of star-gazing, I feel my Hyper Intuition tells me that there is someone here behind me. "Who's there?" I ask while I'm still watching the starry sky. The other doesn't answer me, they just walk toward me and stop a few feet behind me. Turning to look at the new person, my eyes widen after recognizing who the new comer is.

"Hibari-san?" I stare at him, my eyes studying his appearance. After 4 years, he looks different now, yet, he is still the same Hibari-san I knew back then. He is much taller now. His slightly messier hair frames his stoic face perfectly. His steel gray eyes are still narrowed sharply just like a glare, but, now has gentler emotion in those beautiful eyes. He is lovingly handsome.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" His question snaps me from my thought. _I can't stop thinking about him._

We are enveloped in comfortable silence, before I answer his question. "Star-gazing" That's my short answer and I turn around to gaze at the sky again.

"Hnn" Hearing his respond makes me speechless, just like usual. He only bothers to speak when it comes to mission. I sigh silently at the thought. _If only he talks more, to_ me _._

Another silence moment and I can hear my heart begins to beating faster. I can feel my face heated. I'm glad, it is so dark here. So I don't embarrass myself in front of him, by letting him see me blushing like a lovesick school girl when she is alone with her crush. _'Calm down, Tsuna. You don't want to look like a blushing school girl, don't you?'_   I take a deep breath and wait for my heart beating steadily.

I decide to break the silence, I talk to Hibari-san while still gazing the sky, "Hibari-san. whenever I look up at the sky, I always find the Cloud" still silence, "Even though, cloud always float where ever they want to go, they always stay by the sky and protect the sky. All day and Night. The Cloud is always there. Even though, sometimes I can't found the cloud anywhere, I always know that the Cloud, where ever they go, still watching over the sky."

"Now. . ." I divert my gaze toward Hibari-san and smile fondly at him. "I'm very happy and glad that you, like the Cloud, always by my sides, by the Vongola sides, watching over us and protecting us. Thank you, Hibari-san" Silence answers me as Hibari stares at me with bored unreadable expression.

"It's because there's a sky that clouds can float freely" I am sure that my eyes is big as saucer now. Hibari-san responds to my talk and his answer really shocks me. _He..._

"Eh? .. Hibari-san?" I look at him unsurely as our gazes meet. His eyes seem ... _softer?_ His eyes held an attracting emotion, for a moment I am sure, I know really well. I feel my face heats up again. My heart is beating faster than ever as Hibari-san walks toward me, his gaze never leave me. He stops right in front of me and cups my cheek with his right hand. His gaze bore down into me. He is really close. I am sure my face is as red as hell now. "Hibari-san?" I repeat calling his name.

_'UWAAAAA! My lips almost touch his!'_ I can feel my inner self running in a circle with a mad blush painted at his face, like I'm not blushing myself. _'What should I do? Hibari-san is so close, no, He is REALLY close! What should I do?'_ Heat rushes to my face as fast as my blood can race through my veins _  
_

"Hi-..." My word is cut off as I feel a pair of lips press lightly onto mine. My eyes widened almost immediately, my mind running wild. _Hibari-san's gaze has already made me nervous. And now, his lips, HIS LIPS! ... Does it mean that..._ My thought halts as Hibari-san starts to move his lips against mine. He even licks my lip, dare me to kiss him back. _'Now or never'_ I close my eyes and begin to kiss him back as I place my hands on his broad chest clad in suit.

Feeling Hibari-san's lips against mine makes me feel different, unfamiliar feeling filling up within myself, it's so weird but I feel so full, so complete. How long have I waited and hoped for this? Hibari-san moves his hand from my cheek to my nape, pushing me closer to him, trying to deepen the kiss. His tongue licks my lips again, wanting me to grant him an entrance. I give him without further thought and he immediately shoves his tongue into my mouth. His tongue roams into my mouth, touching every places it can reach. Before I realize it, I start to moan into his lips. I can feel happiness blooming in my warming heart. _'Hibari-san.'_ The wave of happiness begins to fade when I feel Hibari-san is pulling away. I open my eyes, which I don't remember ever closing, slowly and look into his eyes. "Hibari-san?"

"Tsunayoshi" I could feel his heated gaze filled with love and... _lust?_ I can feel my cheeks burn at the thought. I raise my hands to cover my face. Don't want him to see me like this. _'Huwaaaa! It's embarrassing!'_ I could feel his hand move down to my waist. He encircles his arms around my waist. And pull me into a tight yet gentle hug. I raise my head to see him looking at me softly "Hibari-san?"

He sighs aloud but the soft expression stays on his face. "Kyoya."

"Eh?" I stare confusedly at him, unsure of what he means. _'What does he mean?'_

"I don't like to repeat myself, Tsunayoshi." I blush a dark red when he said my name like that. _'Wa-Wa-Wa-Wait! Why did he call me by my first name? And what does he mean with 'Kyoya'? Does it mean that I can... but, it's impossible!'_   Averting my eyes from his steel colored eyes, I looked down toward his chest. _'It can't be real."_ I thought.

"What can't be real, Tsunayoshi?" I jolt in his arms with surprise. _'Did I said it loudly?_

"...Kyo..ya?" I look up at him hopefully. ' _This isn't a dream, right?'_ He smiled softly in the middle of my pondering, "What, Tsunayoshi?" Blood rushed to my face again and I can feel my mouth open and close rapidly before that three words slipped from between my lips. "I love you"

_'I said it! Arrrgghh! What will he think? Will he...'_   That's my only thought behind my red face. _  
_

"I know, Tsunayoshi. I love you too." He says it gently with a soft smile still hang on his face as if he has been waiting since forever to say the words. The smile I have never seen before on his face. My hands tremble as they reach for his suit. ' _This is real, isn't it? Don't tell me this is only a dream. GOD!'_ I raised my hands and encircled it around Kyoya's neck. I hug him tightly, not wanting to let go of him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. Kyoya, I love you. I love you." I repeat those words like a mantra. I have always wanted to say these words to him. _How long have I held myself to not jump on him, hug him tightly and say I love you?_ I feel something warm and wet slids down my face and Kyoya's arms tighten around me.

_This cold yet warm hand, this strong yet calming hold, this tight but gentle embrace. This is not a dream. This is not an illusions. This is REAL. I love Kyoya and he loves me back. I can't be more happy than this._

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You!


End file.
